


at the end of the sun on a long hot day (Podfic)

by juice817



Series: break loose ranch [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When friends come for a visit, and Jared's tired of sharing Jen's company, the slow sun of a Texas summer and the lightning flash jealousy give way to the shimmering heat of skin on skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the end of the sun on a long hot day (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [at the end of the sun on a long hot day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191425) by technosage. 



**Title:** [at the end of the sun on a long hot day](http://smokeringhalos.livejournal.com/9695.html)  
 **Author:** technosage   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** Adult   
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Notes:** A postlude, in the Break Loose Ranch verse taking place sometime after Jensen comes back for good, but before Chris and Dave get together.  
 **Summary:** When friends come for a visit, and Jared's tired of sharing Jen's company, the slow sun of a Texas summer and the lightning flash jealousy give way to the shimmering heat of skin on skin. 

**Format:** mp3

23.99 MB, 26 min 12 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/nu2flqxbkp)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?glkbcf3zt9bagba)


End file.
